Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero film that is the sequel to [[Avengers: Infinity War|''Avengers: Infinity War]] Synopsis Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Bazlo and Loen LeClair as Baby Scott Lang ** Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott Lang ** Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott Lang * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Marisa Tomei as May Parker * Taika Waititi as Korg * Angela Bassett as Queen Mother Ramonda * Michael Douglas as Doctor Hank Pym * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne * William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) ** Terry Notary as Groot (motion-capture) * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang * Ava Russo as Lila Barton * Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton * Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton * Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener * Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark * Seth Green as Howard the Duck * Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard * Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling * Gozie Agbo as Man at Counseling * Unknown Actor as Miek (motion capture; uncredited) Alternate * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America / Loki (illusion) * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Rene Russo as Frigga * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Tilda Swinton as Ancient One * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Natalie Portman as Jane Foster * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym ** John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym * Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell * Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis * Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight ** Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) * Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins * Ava Russo as Lila Barton * Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Stan Lee as '70s Car Man ** Anthony Breed as '70s Car Man (motion-capture) Trivia Production Information * ''Endgame was originally titled "''Avengers: Infinity War: Part 2"''